


Sugary love, Bitter endings

by ScabiosaKyokii



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Monster - Freeform, Olive Oil, Orange, Protectiveness, Rebellion, Runaway, Smut, Teasing, banana, fuckass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScabiosaKyokii/pseuds/ScabiosaKyokii
Summary: Fukase runs away and Oliver is an innocent child who somehow falls inlove with em. I'll write a better description later
Relationships: Fukase/OLIVER (Vocaloid), flower/Utatane Piko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Rain water dribbled down his chin as he watched the cars passing by. 

It seemed as if the rain was never ending. He sighed, it was freezing and he’d only had a thin white T-Shirt on, accompanied with his strange two toned skirt that only met the middle of his thighs and his fairly thin, black, skin-tight pants. How long had he been out this time, 2 maybe 3 hours? It didn’t matter anymore, he wasn’t going back home. No more. Never again.

“Five thousand three hundred and seventeen..” His voice was small and hardly audible to anyone but himself. Not like there was anyone else around to hear him. He’d been keeping track of the many cars that passed by, counting each one of them to distract himself. What was his name again..? Right, Fukase and he'd rather forget his last name. Did it even count as a last name?

“A-Are you okay, Darlin?” Looking up from his state of emptiness, in front of him was another boy who appeared to be around the same age range as Fukase himself, perhaps younger. He was unable to tell with the darkness surrounding them. However he did catch an accent and- ‘ _ Is he speaking English? In Shizuoka? Well, he does seem to have an accent and he is talking to a complete stranger. Yea, most likely a foreigner..’  _ Fukase noticed that that the rain around him had seemingly stopped, he looked up, expecting his eyes to meet with a cloudy sky, but instead being met with a cloth. An umbrella was being held over him.

“I’m not no one’s Darlin.” Unlike his small and gentle voice from earlier, this one was more tired sounding more than anything. 

However, both of their voices had something in common. They both had a hint of a robotic essence hidden within the layers of their voice. It’d be much more prominent if they were to sing or change their tones. But nevertheless, both of them notice the other’s voice.

‘ _ Oh,’  _ Fukase thought, ‘ _ Another Vocaloid. It makes sense now, he must be here for a concert or something..’ _

Unlike Fukase, the other boy was much more vocal with their discovery. 

“WOAH! You’re a vocaloid too!? Wait.. that red hair, the weird burns and the monster eye.. You’re vocaloid Fu-“ Before he could finish his sentence, the redhead quickly stood up and covered his mouth. From an outside standpoint, it would've seemed as if he was kidnapping the smaller boy. Fukase noticed this and quickly removed his hand and whisper-yelled at the other boy to keep quiet.

“Don’t say my name! Anyone could hear you..” He sat back down, leaning against the building behind him as support. “Anyways, it’s clear to me now,” Fukase looked him up and down, noting the boy’s strange outfit, “You’re British, right?” The small boy nodded. 

_ ‘The blonde hair, the stupid sailor outfit, and the bandages. How the hell did I not figure it out earlier. It’s so obvious.’  _

“You’re Oliver, from PowerFX. The twelve year old Engloid released for V3 in 2011.” Oliver nodded again.

“Actually, PowerFX changed my age! I’m 15 now! Oh right, you’re Fukase from Yamaha corporation right?” Fukase nodded.”Wow! T-That’s so cool! What’s it like being a vocaloid made from the same company who initially created all vocaloid? Oo oo! Your voice provider is also Fukase Satoshi, isn’t he like the lead singer of the famous Japanese band Sekai No Owari? That’s so cool!” Oliver went on and on. Fukase almost punched him for being so annoying and asking so many questions.

“Oh Oh! I also heard you-” 

“Have you met Kagamine Len?” Fukase cut him off before he could ask another, what he deemed, was a stupid question.

Oliver nodded vigorously with a smile, “Mhm! Len and I are good friends, Rin too!”

“Thought so, you’re both hella annoying. Only difference is that you seem fairly innocent, while Len is just full blown annoying and constantly making inappropriate jokes. Not to mention the fact that he’s a shota and he sings the stupidest and most inappropriate songs. Like I wish he would just shut up when I tell him to, but nooooooo. He just has to be so insistent on being a massive headache. God I just wanna put that damn banana in his place.” Unknown to Fukase, he’d been making some rather aggressive motions while ranting, even occasionally using his growl, unintentionally of course. This led Oliver to believe that Fukase may have had some issues, but he did somewhat understand his hatred. After all, Len can be a bit annoying. “Anyways,” he cleared his throat, “Who are you here to duet with, cause I can’t think of any other reason you’d wanna come to Japan.”

“Oh yeah, I actually came to do a duet with you!” He gave a warm smile

“What. Uh.. Excuse me? I wasn’t notified about that.” His tone was a bit exasperated.

“Really? Huh.. I thought your producers would tell you.” 

“Ugh.. They never tell me crap!” Fukase crossed his arms, clearly pissed. He couldn’t believe that yet again, his stupid producers had not notified him. Another reason not to go back. 

Minus the fact that for Fukase, it was work non-stop. Even though his age was somewhere in his teens (it’s unconfirmed) in reality, he was only four years old. Mixing that with being in his teen years and the constant work, he was a bit moody and suffered from resting 🅱 face. Not only was his face screwed up due to his design, but compiled with his constant 🅱 face, it made him seem.. Unapproachable at best. At worst, aggressive, a monster. The thing he hated most was being called a monster. I mean, it wasn’t his fault that he was designed that way.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand..

“So, why are you out here? Shouldn’t you be in a truck or something being transported to YAMAHA HQ, since you’re like..precious cargo or whatever?” Fukase gave Oliver a tired look, his day just got a little worse.

“Well, everyone in the building said you were missing so they sent a ton of people out to look for you. I just tagged along! Speaking of, let’s go back to your home now!” Oliver reached out his hand to Fukase to help him get up, which Fukase responded by slapping his hand away. 

“Oliver, I know you still have the mind of a child, but you’re technically older than me, are you stupid?”

“W-What? I-I don’t understand what you mea-”

Fukase cut him off again, “I’m sitting in the rain, without my coat, my hat, my cane and pretty much anything that would immediately give away my identity. And what? You think I’m just out here for fresh air?”

“W-Well maybe I don’t know..” Oliver’s voice wavered, he wasn’t used to being confronted or questioned like this. It didn’t help that Fukase was borderline yelling at him. He started to tear up, he didn’t do well under interrogation or any type of pressure. He was also very sensitive compared to the other boy.

Fukase noticed the tears forming and sighed then crouched in front of Oliver, right below eye level. “I’m sorry for yelling at you Oliver, please don’t cry. I’m not angry at you, I just got worked up.” Fukase had heard about the blonde’s sensitive and shy nature before, however he didn’t think he’d be THAT sensitive.

Eventually, after a few minutes Oliver stopped crying. His crying was reduced to small hiccups and sniffles. Whilst he was also suffocating Fukase in a tight hug with Fukase’s face pressed into his chest. “O-Oliver! I-....I can’t b-..breathe!” Oliver quickly let him go and apologized profusely. “It’s a-alright, Oliver. Just.. never hug me again.”

  
  



	2. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver birthday yes

Recreational singing wasn’t something Fukase often did. 

Singing for him was just work. His only purpose was to sing, along with all other vocaloids. But, there were a few who found a purpose besides singing, those were known as the CRYPTONOIDs. Everyone knew who those VOCALOIDs were, hell one of them is the literal face of VOCALOID. They weren’t even a branch from the original VOCALOID company. Fukase severely coveted the dream of a purpose of his own. 

He quickly discovered that Oliver was not the same. Especially on the recreational singing part. In fact, Oliver would sing non-stop. Once the rain had stopped, they took a walk so Fukase could at least think about going back, which of course he repeatedly said he wouldn’t change his mind. But Oliver persisted and Fukase said he’d at least think about it, as to not make Oliver have another cloudburst.

Moving on, here they are, walking along the roads of Hamamatsu, with Oliver singing his lungs out. 

“Oliver.. PLEASE stop singing, you’re attracting too much attention and it’s annoying.” Fukase face-palmed and sighed. This entire situation was just making him exhausted and he was already tired from having to dodge his security earlier to escape the confines of his studio, avoiding the other annoying and loud vocaloids and the guards. As well as creating and recording what he hoped to be his last song.

“Oh, I’m s-sorry Fukase, I d-didn’t mean to b-be annoying..” Oliver started to hiccup softly, tears again starting to form.

“Ah crap..” Fukase thought to himself. He didn’t mean to make the boy cry again, he just naturally sounded irritated when he spoke, especially when annoyed. Fukase quickly lifted his hands in a sort of defense position, “H-Hey now.. Please don’t cry Oliver, you’re singing is great, i-it’s just attracting attention. You can sing as much as you want when we’re alone, okay?”

Oliver wiped away his tears and a bright smile formed on his face, “Okay!”

“I swear this boy is going to kill me..” Fukase thought to himself as they arrived at the docks of Hamamatsu, the sun was setting over the horizon and since it was fairly late already, not many people were around. Fukase sighed as day turned to dusk. He looked at the younger vocaloid who was staring at the horizon with a face of awe. 

“Wow..the sunset here is really beautiful!” Oliver exclaimed with awe. 

“You act like you’ve never seen the sunset before. What’s with that?” Fukase had responded.

“Well I have.. I j-just don’t see it much. It’s really cloudy in the UK and my mechanics think it’s best for me to charge before dusk falls so I have a normal-ish sleep schedule like normal children!”

Hello! Lemme just give a quick explanation of what Vocaloids are in this world! Alright, so Vocaloids aren’t robots or humans. They’re AI’s who’ve been placed into lab-made-humans. These humans are a mix of electronics and flesh. Their organs are made of electronics as well as their brains, so they need to be charged so they can continue to function. Apologies for disturbing your reading of the current chapter, enjoy the rest of your stay!

“Ah, alright then.. So, Oliver, you’ve been around for 8 years now eh? That’s a long time..” Fukase decided to start some chit-chat as this moment was quite awkward. Oliver shrugged in response.

“Actually, 9 years.. Today is my birthday, December 21st!” Oliver exclaimed with a smile

It took a few moments to register what he’d said before sighing. Although Fukase didn’t really know Oliver, it felt wrong not to give the small boy a gift on his birthday. “Come with me..” Fukase took Oliver by the hand and pulled him away from the docks. They walked the streets in silence as Fukase led him to a bakery. 

Upon entering the establishment, they were met with the smell of sweet pastries wafting throughout the bakery. Fukase stopped for a moment to take in the scent before pulling Oliver again to the cake display. “Which one do you want?” Fukase inquired.

“Eh!? W-Wait, you want to buy me a c-cake?!” Oliver released Fukase’s hand in surprise. 

Fukase just shrugged in response, “Yea, it’s your birthday.. I’ll treat you..” Oliver’s eyes lit up in excitement and hugged Fukase’s arm. “H-Hey! Just choose the cake..” 

Oliver nodded and took a quick glance at the display. He thought for a few moments before pointing at one of the cakes. “Can I get that one? The.. red velvet..”

Fukase nodded and called over the cashier as he pulled out his wallet. In a few moments, he and Oliver were sat at a small table in the front of the cafe as Oliver enjoyed his cake. 

Oliver then noticed that Fukase was not eating, rather just watching himself eat and occasionally looking off to the side. “Fukase?”

“Hm?”

“Why aren’t you eating the cake?”

“I don’t want any.” Fukase looked off to the side, gusts of wind brought leaves drifting off.

“Fukase..”

“What now?”

“Can you look at me for a sec?”

Fukase sighed and turned towards Oliver, “What is-” Oliver shoved a spoonful of cake into his mouth. 

“How is it?” Oliver smiled as he pulled the spoon away.

Fukase blinked a few times before sighing once and chewing the cake. He was surprised at how good it tasted and swallowed as he looked back off to the side. “It’s..It’s good..” Oliver smiled sweetly at him. 

“Thank you for buying it for me, Fukase!!” Oliver gave him a hug and finished his cake a bit later. Fukase smiled back and blushed a bit. Perhaps this may be the few first sparks of love? Maybe...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shortness

Sooner or later, they had to go somewhere. 

They couldn’t sit on the bakery’s chairs forever and since Fukase further refused to return to the company, the pair decided to stay in a hotel. They decided on  HOTEL K's GOMANGOKU, as it was the closest as well as fairly cheap. Thankfully, Fukase was given a good percentage of the profit that was made off his singing and his voice bank sales. Since he’d hidden most of it in probably the most inconspicuous place he could think of in Hamamatsu, one could conclude that Fukase was well off. Which, he was. 

Moving on..

Once they’d entered their hotel room, Fukase collapsed on to the comfortable bed, rolling around a tad then letting out a content sigh. Oliver watched the red head, a small giggle escaping his lips, followed by a smile. The blonde vocaloid plopped onto the bed as well, just a few inches from the other. “Hum..Oliver, you can go to sleep. I’m going to take a shower, don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

Oliver nodded in response and laid on the bed, he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out what appeared to be an average phone charger. Well, the head and the cord appeared to be that of the average phone charger, but the end of the cable seemed to be a bit larger as well as having a signature on it reading ‘V3 OLIVER’. He plugged the charger into the outlet near the bed then rolled up his sleeve, revealing a very miniscule button. He pressed the button, opening an obscure metal plate on the back of his neck, Oliver plugged the charger in there. Next step, sleep.

In the midst of trying to sleep, the sounds around him seemed to amplify. He heard the cars zooming past on the nearby road, what he’d assumed to be the people in the room next to theirs watching television, and the shower turning on in the bathroom, most likely Fukase showering. Many thoughts rushed through his head, keeping him from the rest he so desperately desired.

_ “Why did he runaway?” _

_ “Will he come back with me?” _

_ “What will they say when I come back alone..” _

_ “Could..Could I st-”  _ The thoughts clouding his mind were promptly interrupted by the sudden realization that the previously heard driblet of water hitting the bathroom floor had ceased and the red oak door leading to the bathroom was cracking open. He quickly shut his eyes and pulled the covers over his head. 

“Oh, he’s asleep.” Fukase exited the bathroom, a waft of steam and the faint scent of strawberry shampoo followed him. All Oliver could hear afterwards was the subtle sound of shuffling, which he’d immediately assumed was Fukase getting into his clothing. Next was a heavy sigh and a soft thump. What followed after was silence. The blonde assumed that Fukase was asleep at that point, and sure enough, as he opened his eyes, there was the redhead collapsed on the couch and asleep. He was plugged into the socket behind him and dressed in a plain white T-shirt and skinny jeans. Fukase’s hair was also parted in a way that covered the left side of his face, so that only some of the strange markings he had were visible.

To Oliver, he looked almost like a normal teenager who dyed their hair red because they wanted to be edgy and cool. Oliver, to some extent, understood what Fukase wanted now. He unplugged himself and walked over to Fukase, crouching next to him and softly placing a hand on his cheek. The redhead subconsciously smiled in his slumber, Oliver smiled too. 

After a good few minutes, he arose from his crouching spot and walked over to the bed, plugging himself back in and pulling the covers over his inhuman body. 

That night, both the boys drifted off into a peaceful sleep of the dreamless.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired so the chapter ends here.


End file.
